


Laugh Track

by FloffyStorm



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor being really annoying, Gen, and, bored, everyone is tired of him, mischievous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloffyStorm/pseuds/FloffyStorm
Summary: Alastor gets really bored on a slow day. Everyone thinks they're going insane.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. Alastor is Pretty Bored

A normal day in hell, or, as normal as it can be in the fiery pits of despair. Some suffer, some try to get by, or some think it's all extremely hilarious. Especially for those who took out multiple top demons in the ranks, and has the power of many demons combined.

This hotel idea was something that Alastor saw as an opportunity to find some hilarity. It would be amusing to see demons try and redeem themselves only to fall into the abyss of despair and failure, but in the meantime, what was there to do? Maybe he could feed them a... "special" jambalaya consistent of mysterious meat and see how they'd react, but that's too easy. Oh! Alastor's smile widened. He knew how to mess with them.


	2. Husk's Drinks Won't Save Him Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk can't get any peace.

Groaning, Husk opened a crate of alcohol and... apple juice? What kind of joke did the princess think he was? Whatever. He grabbed one bottle and began to place it on the shelf, but once he did, his ear twitched and he looked behind him. Somebody, or, multiple people, were laughing. Then, it went silent. Shaking his head, he picked up another bottle.

“Hahahaha!” 

He whipped around, what the hell was going on? Who kept laughing? Where were these demons? Husk sat down and heard it again. Three times anything minor he did, multiple laughs could be heard.

The winged cat sighed. He knew he'd go insane from existing near those lunatics. He grabbed a bottle, another group laugh, and took a swig, triggering another laugh. He slammed the bottle, which was a mistake as it caused more laughter, and got up, again, with more laughter?!

"Niffty? Is that you? I swear to fuckin’- if it is you-" Husk stopped mid-sentence, ears drawing back as more laughter erupted, loud and annoying. "Would you stop laughin'? Whoever the hell is doing that is gonna regret fuckin' laughin' at me!"

More laughter. What the hell was going on anymore? Husk growled, eyes scanning the room before putting his hands on his ears. Every single movement caused more laughter, so Husk sat still, paws over ears.


	3. Niffty Can't Find Anything Hilarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niffty wants to laugh along, but it's getting creepy.

Niffty dusted the corner, freeing it from cobwebs. The hallways were half pristine clean, and Niffty had only worked on it for a minute! She zoomed to the next dirty spot, some stain on the carpet, and began to mop it with the mop and bucket she had grabbed. After cleaning it, she stood up and wiped her forehead, then stopped. Somebody, or people, were laughing.

Wanting to know what was being laughed at, Niffty looked around, but there was nobody- or anything- in the hallway. That was weird because the laughter sounded so close! The small one-eyed demon scratched her head, causing somebody to laugh. Blinking, Niffty called out.

“Hey, who’s there? I’m trying to clean! And there doesn’t seem to be anything funny around here!” Niffty heard more laughter after talking. “Am I the funny one? That might be possible because I am pretty hilarious, but I’m not doing anything funny. Am I?” More laughter.

The short demon tilted her head, then jumped as more laughter was caused. It was only a simple action, why the laughter? Niffty blinked, then took a step, but froze as more laughter sounded. She stood still, and nothing was heard. Then, she took another step, which caused more laughter. Getting a tad frustrated that she couldn’t see the funny thing, Niffty crossed her arms. Which caused more laughter.

“What is so funny?! I wanna know! Is someone on fire? Oh- or maybe there’s a burn-” Niffty was interrupted by the closest, and loudest, roars of laughter. Getting a bit spooked, She looked around. This caused more laughter.

“Uh… um.. I better go see the princess to tell her there might be something hilarious going- or- uh-” She jumped as more laughter sounded, then sped towards Charlie’s room.


	4. Angel Dust Wants The Mice Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are these laughing mice coming from, Angel wonders?

Angel Dust lounged on his bed, texting his sister about what was going on in the hotel. Getting a hankering for some food or something close to food, he got up and walked out into the hall. He walked past Niffty, who was running and went to the kitchen downstairs. Upon entering said nice kitchen, he opened the freezer and got a popsicle. 

As he went to lick it, a bit melted onto his chest fluff. He raised a brow as he heard some laughter. Weird, must be a movie on or something. Angel Dust then wondered if the freezer was broken for a pop to melt quickly, but shrugged as he did not care. This seemed to set off somebody, as more laughter sounded.

The spider confusedly started eating his popsicle and thought about what could be so funny in this run down hotel. Surely it was the fact there was a short woman running around like a child on sugar? Or that drunken cat? Or maybe that weird strawberry- more laughter sounded somewhere.

“O-kay then. Wonder what’s uh, goin’ on ova there.” Angel said aloud, leaning on the fridge. More laughter came from seemingly around the corner.   
Angel Dust coked an eyebrow again and walked towards the corner. Looking around it, he heard more laughter, but from inside the kitchen. So, he went back inside and looked about. This time, he heard the laughter around the corner again.

“Uh- what the hell? Do we have laughin’ mice or somethin’?!” Angel Dust said, causing more laughter. O-kay, mice problem it is. I gotta speak to Mime Face ‘bout this one.”

He began to walk away, but upon hearing really loud, right-behind-him laughter, he started rushing away.


	5. Vaggie Gets Pissed Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie just wants one day, ONE DAY, to organize without interruption.

Careful hands placed a file back on the shelf, which was already packed with multiple, unsorted, papers. Vaggie sighed in relief. If one of those papers were moved, all of them might have fallen out. She then placed a binder, the LAST thing, onto the shelf, and down came all the papers. She balled her hands into fists, then got angrier when hearing someone laughing. Or.. a few people laughing. Who was laughing at her, must be Angel Dust?

She whipped around, spear appearing in her hands, and looked around. Her frown thinned as she saw nobody. So THAT’S how they’re playing, huh? Vaggie crossed her arms, squinting at the doorway. Another laugh rang out from the hall. She cracked her knuckles, causing another laugh, and jumped out into the hall. She pointed her spear down both empty corridors. She straightened, looking down both of them again. Another laugh, but, where was it coming from?

Vaggie huffed, which caused a laugh, and spun around, which CAUSED ANOTHER ONE. “Mataré a quien ríe*.” She muttered under her breath, then a bit louder, “Whoever that is I have a spear with your name on it!” 

More laughter erupted, closer, louder and obnoxious. Obviously, it wasn’t one person, and Vaggie was getting angered by it every second. Growling, Vaggie stomped away, towards her and Charlie’s room. Each step seemingly triggered laughing all the way until she arrived at the room.

*Translation: “I will kill whoever is laughing”


	6. Charlie Finds The Culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets complaints and finds the culprit pretty quickly.

In an attempt to have a day off, Charlie was left bored, so she went to writing in her diary. She lifted her head out of her hand when she heard multiple, feverish, knocks on her door. The princess got up and opened it to Angel, Niffty, Vaggie, and Husk- who were in the background drinking- looking like a lot of emotions. Vaggie looked angry, Niffty looked scared, Angel looked annoyed, and Husk was too busy drinking to look like any emotion.

“What’s up?” Charlie asked them all.

In a second they all started talking, well, except for Husk, and they went over each other’s sentences. Charlie could make out one bold thing: Laughing. She tried to think, who laughed the most, loved to start mischief, and hated being bored. While thinking, she raised a hand to shush them but heard said laughter. They all looked about, and Charlie lowered her hand and stepped onto the hall, causing more laughter.

Charlie walked down the hall, each step causing laughter, as the group followed. She peered around a corner then raised a brow. They all stepped around a corner, and there was Alastor, pressing a button on his mic, which synced with the laughter. He noticed them, then pressed the laugh track button once more.

“I only have one question,” Charlie asked. “Why?”

“Sheer, absolute, boredom.” After saying that, Alastor walked away to his own room.

Charlie looked back at the others, who all looked thoroughly annoyed at the Radio Demon. They were gonna cause some sort of trouble, probably, but Charlie merely sighed and went back to her room.


End file.
